Kurenai Sakura
by chills
Summary: Entrusted with a kamikaze mission, sakura cracked her soul that night. She doesn't think of him like she used to. "Annoying..." Fluid muscles rippling, arrogant dark eyes concealing a hidden torture ... so why does she notice? In character
1. The Reintroduction

_..._

_"No matter how much it would hurt me to see you, my most loved lost one, all that I wish is look into your eyes once again."_

_- anonymous_

………….

...

* * *

_**Chapter one : The Reintroduction**_

Rain crashed down in an endless torrent; inky black enigma streaming into the gutted sewers of the nightscape. It was there, under the wrathful summer

storm that Haruno Sakura peacefully lingered; safe under a modest old overhang along a small, sleeping shoppe. Tilting her sweet face upwards, she savored the

humid rage that life had chosen to allot to her reality.

A screaming bolt of lightening cracked the sky, summoning a sore '_thump'_ from her heart. The tail end of the wild whip illuminating the newly acquired slash scar

resting across her delicate features and tickled at the secrets inhumed in the girl's chest. Saccharine memories fated never to be relived surfaced, white and hot.

_...Home…always so sunny in __Konoha…, ... friends…__oh Naruto..., ... lo-_

Lids lowering with a twinge, the forlorn child set her mouth in a grim line as she pushed her way under the adjoining canopies, straggling into a startling

scene.

A bustling marketplace suddenly appeared before her, utterly drenched in the molten orange incandescence of a multitude of paper lanterns; its greasy odor

of grilled meat tainting the clean scent of the downpour.

The one place in the world that would be filled with nightlife during the throes of a tempest – The Blood Mist

* * *

The teenage ninja gathered up her hooded white cloak around her shoulders in an effort to remain inconspicuous as she wove a path through the leering,

drunken men tumbling out of seedy taverns, the chattering, crushing mob and pushy vendors until she meandered to a stop at a dark corner between a sushi stand

and a hostel.

She waited.

Hours of darkness crawled past, the rain softening it's tempo on the prodigious overhangs pinned between the buildings lining the square. Just

as Sakura began believing she wasn't capable of withstanding the gamey stench of sweat and fish for another second, a figured emerged from out of the crowd.

Adorned in an official looking blue and cream haori, the Mist jounin stood a few yards away and warily extracted a scroll from his pack, "Permission to serve

as Especial Bodyguard in the employment of Mizukage-Sama, granted".

The lip of her hood hung low over head, darkening all her attributes save for the tip of the nose to the chin. Sakura parted her full lips thinly and offered him

a slight smile as she nimbly grasped the document between her fingertips, tossing it behind her into a backpack.

The jounin cleared his throat, "Thank you for your cooperation, now I have other… more pressing… matters that call for my attention."

With the polite tilt of Sakura's head, the go-between took off, melding once more into the crowd. Responding to the end of the meeting, she turned to make

a beeline for her dingy rental room, yet hesitated. _More pressing?_ she pondered interestedly. _He sounded very nervous, and the fact the he should have concealed his _

_business slipped even his trained shinobi mind_ . Burning with curiosity, her slim frame spun an easy one-eighty and hurried down the path the messenger had taken.

_Of course_, she reasoned gamely, _I'll need to know all about Mizukage's affairs if- _

"The shit, woman! I'm fuckin tired, where the hell are we going?!"

The kunoichi violently seized the collar of her cloak and staged a few phony coughs, ignoring the dubious glances from bystanders "We're just doing a little

very…very necessary investigating", she hissed pleadingly into her shirt. "I think there's someone important…" Trailing off, it dawned on her how silly she sounded.

Her mission was singular. Get in, lure, get the hell out.

A dinky purple antenna popped out from the neck of her clothing, "Someone... important?" A nasally voice added slyly, "…to you?"

A quick finger jab and an "Itta!" left Sakura alone in peace once more. _What the hell does Mirazou know anyway? As if I'd be so pathetic as to cling to whispers and _

_mirages of a … previous feeli- life! life…that's what I meant… No, I'm was doing this because I'm a good shinobi, a smart shinobi, a dedica-_

The chaotic ninja's breath was leeched out of her, mind grinding to a halt. For one arcing moment she could hear nothing and see nothing but a bundled

katana innocently leaning against a roughly hewn table.

_Oh… no, no… that, I've seen that… I know! I know I've seen that before!_ Taking a shaky step forward, the poor girl was beaten to the object of her fascination by a

nondescript civilian who, with a seemingly mocking nonchalance, scooped up the sword and moseyed into an open walled hostel.

Heart clenching and thoroughly disgusted with herself, the teen whipped away from another disappointing scene. _Always, it always turns out this way._

"Ah, sir! I watched this all night. Very fine blade you have there, please feel free to use the hammocks at your leisure!"

"…..Hn"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Whew, well that was a sort of prologue for my first attempt at fanfiction 8D**

**If you think I should continue, I'd love it if you would review and tell me so. In turn, I'll add (a much longer) chapter two if you say so ASAP ;)**

**critiques are highly appreciated as well **


	2. The Water Court

……………………

……………………_.._

_The saddest thing in the world is loving someone who used to love you._

_-anonymous_

…………_._

…………_._

…………

* * *

Chapter Two: The Water Court

Sakura threw herself into the alley opposite of her source of apprehension. Flattening her lithe, shivering body along the corroded, water stained wall, she cautiously

dipped her head and allowed herself a timid peek.

Sasuke's face was obscured wayward lantern. All that was visible was his built frame loosely ensconced in a black cloak leaning forward on his sinewy forearms

which rested on his thighs with a casual air. His journey worn sandals that were caked in the slushy mud so abundant in the Mist were parted carelessly a few feet

from each other.

The kunoichi's breathing hitched. Her weak fingers shakily traced her numb bottom lip in an effort remain calm, to remain sane. _I can't...need, I… Focus damn it! _

_Sasuke-kun, oh god, he's here. He can't be here! _

The courier from before stiffly approached the young man and bowed deeply. The shaken girl strained her senses, but against the infernally buzzing crowd, the

words exchanged were indecipherable, _Tch. _The mist jounin departed not long afterwards, leaving Sakura to make the rational decision to remain motionless, at

least until the Uchiha withdrew from her line of vision.

The dark nin swifty stood up from his rickety wooden bench and with a few strides, made his way over, to Sakura's escalating dread, in her direction.

In a reflex move, she thoroughly repressed every last airy wisp of chakra coursing through her system. Now, even to a weathered shinobi, she was just another

gawky civilian leaning against an alley wall for whatever inconsequential reason.

Sakura's fragile shoulders tensed involuntarily as she endeavored to appear absorbed in a ring of crystalline vases to her left _Run! No, stop being such moron. I just _

_need to keep cool... ugh, and keep my heart rate down. _She despised admitting it, but the flesh of her mind acidly tingled with countless blistering needles that jabbed

at her in panic.

Before she could even register the alarming turn of events, Sasuke was at her elbow. A foot of polluted air and layers of coarse traveling cloth were the only things

keeping the two former teammates apart.

Even though he was situated in the center of a chaffingly oppressive atmosphere permeated by oily humidity and the cumbersome roar of a mindless horde, the

prodigy moved with an unconcerned grace. Motioning to a small case of bandages behind an unduly enthusiastic vendor, he shouldered the pack with ease and

sauntered back to the rental hammocks.

The paling kunoichi released a breath from her painfully constricted breast. _Good, whatever his business was, it won't keep him _she assured herself dully. Why? Why is

there a nauseating sinking sensation whirling in the depths of her gut? Almost as if she had foolhardily cheated herself out of something that mattered greatly. It

couldn't be how, to her consternation, she was vividly aware of the missing nin's powerful muscles rippling languidly. It couldn't be because Sakura purposefully

avoided what she anguished over most. His shaded sable eyes, years ago were so embittered with hurt and not so long ago, piercing in their mirthless, murderous

hate. So she hoped, she hoped so hard it better, and that he was… better.

It wouldn't happen, she knew it already. Because she couldn't stay the same tenderhearted, tumultuous Sakura, because he couldn't stay the same insolent boy

who covered up his kindness with an aloof "bah!", because she couldn't stay here; and so, Godaime hokage's only apprentice drifted into the shadows, tearing her

eyes away from the one thing she knew best in this strange, hungry land she found herself hopelessly stranded in.

* * *

Hazily testing her eyes, the sixteen year old found herself in a dark, stonewalled anteroom. Wearily, she pieced together the events of the previous night.

...

_Gray whispers of dawn had washed out the stain of midnight. Alone under a sad, navy sky, gravel crunching beneath her heels, the young girl ambled stiffly toward _

_the gates of the sovereign's residence._

_Backs slouching against the huge oaken entrance, two guards roused out of their snooze fitfully flicked their eyes to the spring of the echoing footfalls beating on the early _

_morning mist. Materializing from the grayness was something decidedly alarming. _

_Clad in black trousers tucked into similarly colored knee high boots. Encasing the strange nin's torso was a fitted black haori, the sleeves of which slid smoothly under a pair _

_of leather, elbow length gloves. Said articles of clothing weren't highly unusual in the ninja world, but what struck a chord of warning in the men was the curious hood that _

_completely concealed the shinobi's head coupled with a smoothly curved, patent jet mask. Chin tilted downward, the stranger eclipsed their neck in shadow. All that was _

_evident were three square inches of white collarbone. Although she hadn't fully realized it, Sakura was a vision of a reaper's agent. _

'_Shhhhhhhzzzzzwiiiing' the frantic screech of unsheathing dai-katanas clawed through the fog. In relation, the stranger calmly raised an arm so that it was parallel to the _

_ground and showcased the officially stamped blue and cream scroll loosely clutched within their hand_.

……..

"Rise! My strapping young soldier!"

"….mmfff?" A highbeam of radiant morning light smacked the sweetly slumbering cherry blossom square in the face. "Wha…!" Springing up, hair askew and sporting a

tender pink imprint on her cheek, Sakura groaned and arched her back, eliciting a few healthy cracks from her sore body.

Through the watery slits of her vision, what seemed to be blob of violet jelly catapulted with an energizing enthusiasm across the room… at her.

'_SMACK' _in a flurry of blankets pillows and legs the dazed medic snapped back to her bed with a firm _'thud'._

Viridian eyes flew open to encounter an indigo hued slab of gelatin about the length of her thumb perched precariously on her forehead.

Mirazou peered down at his charge, and in a booming oration that erupted from his miniscule physic, voraciously urged her to "get a move on".

…..

Yanking at the straps of her boots, Konoha's exile shot up sprightly and strode out of her snug abode.

As she took a few tentative steps into the corridor, the sound of shuffling feet caught her from behind. With a gentle twist of her waist, she revealed her masked

and shrouded profile to a piteously stuttering page.

"I-I was sent to follow, I mean lead you to his, that is, ah, Mizukage-sama's court."

"Court?" Sakura questioned faintly.

"Hai! We'll get you situated straightaway sir…ma'am? Ano… shinobi-san."

Grinning under her ebony disguise, Haruno applauded her efforts to bind her chest and distort her voice ..._even if it was just a page, oh bleh!_

Keeping up an awkward gait in a successful attempt to resemble a man, Sakura strolled into, to what first appeared to her incredulous glance, a spacious ballroom

carved out of granite. A jumbled assortment of nobles mingled as they lightly launched complaints and demands at a raised platform seating the kage and five

elders. _I'm still a bit naive, aren't I?_ Sakura wondered wistfully_, I was half convinced it would be a replica of shisou's old office_. A pang stole through her being, but she

quickly shook it off. _Pay attention. You screw this up and you've really got nothing _

"Oh there he is, Mizukage-sama shouldn't be kept waiting."

Ushered through the throngs of babbling elites, ex-leaf nin found herself facing a surprisingly young kage with white hair and a vicious grin."Just in time Keiji-san,

we're receiving a rather notorious guest this morning." he said, nodding at Sakura who repsonded to her false name with a bow.

The tall double doors creaked loudly, prodding the assembly into a hushed whisper.

"Just stand behind me Keiji-san and watch him for anything suspicious."

Complying, the imposter leaf stood with her side facing the gradually opening front doors to observe whoever was entering with her peripherals.

THe whispering of the nobles hieghtened and Sakura began to be suffused with a strange sense of foreboding.

Brilliant sunlight of daybreak filtered through the doors. Standing tall in its radiance was an ominous young man in a white, high collared open shirt. Alluring face

matured with a stoic countenance, dark bangs flying across his wide, sharp eyes; Uchiha Sasuke had arrived.

_... Sasuke...kun_

………..

The gathering leaned forward and openly ogled the newcomer. So this was the last relic of that infamous clan. Rumors abounded during his stay with the snake

sannin. For example, that he murdered that fearsome legend once his master outgrew his use; just rumors…right?

Sasuke shrugged it off, somehow word had spread about that incident and people all over the countryside began to discuss him. Whatever, that seemed so long

ago anyway.

Stalking through the broad clearing the gossips had surrendered to him, the raven haired man arrived within a few yards of the kage. Gazing at his grinning

correspondent, he discretely noted the bizarrely dressed ninja to Mizukage's left hand side. Completely hidden under a black uniform, the fighter hadn't moved a

millimeter (they hardly looked like they were breathing) the whole time he was here, let alone turned their eyes to receive him. Head bowed and exuding absolutely

no telltale aura, the prodigy frowned, concluding he must be some sort of assassin assigned to keep watch over the last Uchiha.

………

"Welcome Uchiha-san, you must be exhausted after that arduous trek. My personal assistant will show you to your residence." Turning gaily to the frozen nin, "Isn't

that right Keiji?"

After a pause, the blossom gave the authority figure a jerky nod.

"My brother has filled me in about you", drawled Mizukage, as he shot a glance to a younger replica of himself - except carrying a huge sword, leaning unassumingly

at the entry.

"We can talk about our business tomorrow, after you've rested." Nodding at Sakura, "Keiji-san?"

_Just do it Sakura, it's not a big deal. You don't even really know him anymore_ she halfheartedly reassured herself. Stepping down from the platform, the desperately

anxious kunoichi was forcefully made to realize her stature in comparison with the killer when the top of her head came up to his neck. _Ugh…_

"Your room is a few doors down from Keiji-san's, feel free to go to him with requests and such, your compatriot's dorms will be down this hall."

As Sasuke strode away, Mizukage beckoned Sakura's to lean in "We need to make sure he's clean. Investigate his belongings and report back to me"

Haruno bit the urge to scream in frustration_. I didn't sign up this! How am I going to pick through his property when it's always right next to him? _It came to her in a

painfully slow epiphany, _I'm going to have to sneak into his room as he naps….aren't I?_

* * *

**...**

...

...

**Well there it is 8) **

**I hope it's not too wordy! If so, feel free to tell me so I can alter my writing style **

**Review if you like!**

**Diclaimer: i do not own naruto**


End file.
